ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Surprise Visit
Plot A figure is running in an alley. It is late at night and the figure is panting heavily. The figure comes to a stop at the alley's dead end. A flash of green light is seen, revealing the figure's identity, an alternate Kevin, Kevin-21, mouth agape as a building block wall forms behind him as he tries to run. (Kevin-21): Tennyson, stop this. This regime has gone too far! Wow, how do I even know that word? The block wall is revealed to be an alternate version of Bloxx as it shapeshifts back to his regular shape. He punches Kevin-21 as his vision goes blurry. Back in the original timeline, Ben is playing a Sumo Slammers game. It is late at night and it is raining. Azmuth then teleports in. (Ben, turning the TV and game console off): Azmuth? What in the sumo? (Azmuth): I have crucial information. (Ben): What is it this time? Invasion? Evil twin? (Azmuth): A little bit of both. An alternate version of you from another timeline is planning to come into our timeline and enslave it. (Ben): Another me? Cool, I think. (Azmuth): You have to get Gwen and Kevin here right now and I will explain this dillema to them! (Ben): Whoa, don't need to get angry there. Azmuth takes out a Polymorphic Crystal and taps on the Omnitrix's faceplate. The lid slides up, revealing the core, which Azmuth takes off. He then puts the Polymorphic Crystal in the coreless Omnitrix before putting the core back. (Ben, as the lid slides down): Whatcha doin'? (Azmuth): Re-unlocking all your previous aliens and, begrudgingly, their Ultimate forms. (Ben): Thanks! Ben transforms. (Goop): Goop! Goop shapeshifts into a ball and bounces out the window. Soon he returns in the same form (a ball), with Gwen and Kevin. He drops them on the ground. (Gwen and Kevin, hitting the floor): Oof! (Gwen, dusting herself as she and Kevin get up): You better have a good explanation for waking us up in the middle of the night! Goop shapeshifts back into his normal shape and reverts back into Ben. (Azmuth, coming out from behind Ben): We do. An evil version of Ben from another timeline is going to come here and enlave it. (Kevin): And exactly how? Kevin-21 is strapped to the wall, with green tubes stuck to his chest. The tubes are connected to a big machine, with a small hole inside it. Kevin-21 struggles to escape, to no avail. Ben-21 then enters. (Ben-21): You got a lot of nerve running away from me, Levin. He walks towards the machine and puts his Omnitrix arm in the hole. Green energy flows in the machine, which then makes its way to the tubes on Kevin-21. (Kevin-21): No! Please, no! His clothes start to tear, his eyes become green, his head widens, and his body becomes buffer, mutating into Ultimate Kevin-21, who breaks out of his cuffs. (Ben-21): Perfect. Forever Ninja, bring me chilli fries! The Dimension 21 equivalent of the Forever Ninja enters with a bag of chilli fries. Ben-21 grabs it. (Ben-21): Levin, go patrol the town and destroy everyone and everything you see. (Ultimate Kevin-21): I ain't listening to you! (Ben-21): That's too bad. Forever Ninja-21 hands Ben-21 the Conquest Ray. (Ben-21): Looks like you'll have to suffer, then. His finger almost presses down on the button, mere miliseconds from being activated. (Ultimate Kevin-21, grunting): F-Fine. Ben-21 gestures for him to exit. Ben and his team are still talking to Azmuth. (Gwen): How do you know all this, Azmuth? Paradox is the one who usually deals with time stuff. (Azmuth): Paradox told me. Gwen facepalms. Ben's Omnitrix beeps, indicating a call. (Ben): Hello? (Voice from other end): Hello, Ben Tennyson. This is Magister-in-training Zack Taluno. Please come to the Mount Rushmore Plumbers' base as soon as possible to discuss a breakout of one of our prisoners. He's one of your enemies. (Ben): Uh, be right there! He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He runs off, leaving a gust of wind behind. (Kevin): He always does that. Fasttrack is still running. (Fasttrack): Almost there. He comes to a skid right under the heads of the presidents. (Fasttrack): I'm not seeing a door anywhere. A brown-haired Plumber approaches him. (Plumber): Ben Tennyson? It's me. Zack Taluno. Nice to see you, Mr. Tennyson. Fasttrack reverts back to Ben and shakes his hand. (Zack): Now, let's discuss the breakout. (Ben): Who's the escapee? (Zack): I have bad news, sir. It's...Albedo. (Ben, shocked): You are kidding me, right? (Zack): Unfortunately, no. Ever since he reverted to his teenage human form, we were keeping a close eye on him. (Ben): And you don't have any idea where he might be? (Zack): He didn't leave any trail behind. I am sorry, sir. (Ben): It's okay, and call me Ben. Suddenly, a pink sphere appears out of nowhere. When it fades, we see Gwen, Kevin and Azmuth. Gwen falls to the ground. (Kevin): Aw, man. He elevates her head. (Kevin): You could have teleported us here. (Azmuth): And waste my technology? I think not. (Ben): What's wrong with you, Azmuth? Couldn't you care at least one bit about Gwen? (Azmuth): Why should I? (Ben): Because, you know- Uh... (Kevin): Because there's no use being the smartest being in five galaxies if you don't care about anyone besides yourself. (Zack): Mr. First Thinker sir, they have a point. (Azmuth, sighing): Very well. I 'apologize' for my attitude. Gwen regains consciousness. (Ben): You okay, cous'? (Gwen): Yeah. (Ben): Anyway, let's get back to Albedo. (Zack): Yes. Well, we've confiscated the Ultimatrix, but since he can already transform mentally, it's not a problem for him. Eon-21 teleports in with the Hands of Armageddon. He places it down. (Eon): I have the Hands. Should we begin the invasion? (Ben-21): Yes. Activate the artifact. Eon-21's hands glow purple, but suddenly, Tummyhead-21 and Charmcaster-21 burst in. (Ben-21): Who dares? (Tummyhead-21's top head): The Resistance! (Ben-21): Destoy them! Nothing will stand in my way! Forever Ninja-21 shoots energy shurikens, but Charmcaster-21 blocks them with a magic shield. (Ben-21): Manny! A very muscular Manny-21 enters. (Manny-21): More Resistance members? Pathetic. He leaps into the air, slamming his fists on the ground as he lands, making Tummyhead-21 and Charmcaster-21 fall to the ground unconscious and the magic shield fades. Gwen-21 is watching the entire fight on a TV screen through Charmcaster-21's point of view. (Gwen-21): We have to help them immediately! Rook-21 enters the room. (Rook-21): Miss Tennyson, what is it? (Gwen-21): Charmcaster and Tummyhead have been knocked out. Ben mustn't be able to activate the Hands! (Rook-21): I strongly recommend you come- (Gwen-21): No. If anything happens to me, the Resistance will cease to exist. (Rook-21, sighing): Duly noted. He exits the room. Eon-21 continuously shoots time rays at the Hands to activate it, to no apparent effect. (Ben-21): Why is it taking so long? (Eon-21): It won't work. I have tried everything, but- (Ben-21): -I see. You're totally useless. Manny, do me a favor and show him the exit. (Manny-21, cracking his fingers): With pleasure, boss. (Eon-21): Wait. What are you-? Manny-21 grabs Eon-21 by his cape and drags him away. Ben-21 steps up and transforms into Clockwork. (Clockwork): Now, where were we? His chest glows and he unleashes a powerful green time ray at the Hands. Out of the blue, a blast hits his right shoulder and a piece of his armor falls off. (Clockwork, coldly): Blonko. Rook-21 falls from the ceiling and puts his Proto-Tool back on his shoulder. (Rook-21): I still recall the time you called me 'partner'. (Clockwork): That belongs to the past. (Rook-21): Indeed. He turns his Proto-Tool into a bow and shoots energy arrows. Clockwork simply destroys them with a ray. (Clockwork): Really? Arrows? Against me? (Rook-21): Indeed. Arrows, against you. Clockwork's leg falls off, with an arrow attached to it. (Rook-21): I never miss. (Clockwork, coldly laughing): Rook, Rook, Rook. You never learn. He transforms into Atomix. (Atomix): Happy dying, partner. (Rook-21): Ben, do not destroy me. I beg you. (Atomix, forming an energy sphere): Haa-mee-na, haa-mee-na... Rook-21 steps back in fear. (Atomix): ...haa-mee-na! Nuclear Winner! He unleashes a big blast, destroying the wall, and Rook-21, Charmcaster-21 and Tummyhead-21 disappear. (Atomix, as the after-blast dissipates): Never stood a chance. Gwen-21 is watching the entire scene on the screen from earlier. (Gwen-21): Rook, no! A bright green light engulfs the room and Rook-21, with his armor damaged, teleports in. Gwen-21 hugs him. (Gwen-21): Thank goodness you're okay! After Kevin went missing, I couldn't afford losing you too. (Rook-21): Charmcaster and Tummyhead have not evacuated. We must rescue them. Vilgax-21 enters the room. (Vilgax-21): I shall go. (Gwen-21): Not sure if I can trust you completely, Vilgax, but see this as a test, then I'll be sure about your true intentions. (Vilgax-21): As you wish. He exits the room. Gwen-21 takes out a small device and latches it onto Rook's Proto-Tech Armor, which repairs itself. (Rook-21): Gratitude. (Gwen-21): I need you to do me a favor. (Rook-21): What is it? (Gwen-21): Using the prototype of the space-time machine, I need you to recruit help from other timelines. (Rook-21): I shall do so. (Gwen-21): Let's go to the experiment room. They walk out of the main room. As they reach the experiment room, they walk to the middle of it, where a mini version of the Hands of Armageddon stands. (Rook-21): I am curious to know where exactly this device will take me. (Gwen-21): It's random. You might end up in a barren wasteland or a perfect world. Rook-21 sighs. (Rook-21): I am ready. Gwen-21 activates the machine, and a portal appears. Rook-21 enters. Ben and his team and Azmuth are still talking to Zack. (Zack): If he tries going Ultimate, he'll revert to a regular Galvan, and he'll turn into a baby with all his memories erased. (Ben): Wow. Clever failsafe. I wonder who- Before he finishes his sentence, a portal opens above him and Rook-21 falls on him. (Rook-21): My sincerest apologies. He helps Ben stand up. (Kevin): Who are you supposed to be? (Rook-21): My name is Rook Blonko and I need your assistance. (Ben): Dude, we don't even know you. (Rook-21): My timeline is in grave danger. Ben Tennyson will destroy us all. (Ben): Me? (Azmuth): Told you so. (Rook-21): Follow me into my timeline and all will be explained. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Zack are in the Resistance's base in Dimension 21. Gwen-21, Rook-21 and Vilgax-21 are there too. (Gwen): So, in this timeline, Ben went evil because Bellwood was destroyed? (Vilgax-21): Indeed. (Ben): I'm not sure I can trust you, Fishface. Just because the other me broke your arm and took over Vilgaxia, you turned good? (Vilgax-21): Think of it this way. If I was still evil, I would have attempted to steal your Omnitrix. Ben's eyes squint. (Zack): So, how can we help exactly? (Gwen-21): Ben has become more powerful over the years. With you here, it's gonna be a lot easier. (Ben): I still can't believe this. It sounds like a video game plot or something. (Vilgax-21): You better believe it, Tennyson. (Kevin): Do we have a plan or what? (Rook-21): I have a few suggestions. Ben-21 stands in front of the Hands of Armageddon. (Ben-21): It didn't work...but why? What is it that I'm missing? Suddenly, Billy-21 enters the room, holding a small device. (Ben-21): Ah, Billy. Do you have anything to show me? (Billy-21): Yes. I was doing the regular scan of the city and I noticed a strange...anomaly. (Ben-21): Clarify. (Billy-21): It appears the space-time continuum was bent, but only for a few seconds. (Ben-21): Like someone time travelling, or time''line''-travelling. (Billy-21): Affirmative. (Ben-21): Aren't you forgetting something? (Billy-21): Affirmative, sir. (Ben-21): That's better, and you believe this was the work of the Resistance? (Billy-21): Yes. Yes, sir. (Ben-21, grinning): Excellent news. Send P'andor and Manny. (Billy-21): Right away, sir. (Ben-21): Now to have a little chat with my spy. Minutes later, Ben-21 reaches the main room, where he walks towards the big computer screen. He types something in the keyboard, and a few small tabs appear on the screen, before displaying the Dimension 21 equivalent of Jimmy Jones. (Ben-21): Jimmy. (Jimmy-21): Boss. What do you need? (Ben-21): What are the Resistance members doing? (Jimmy-21): They're...uh, wondering where Kevin is. (Ben-21): Keep us off their scent. (Jimmy-21): Yes, sir. At Jimmy-21's house, Jimmy-21 ends the video call with Ben-21. (Jimmy-21): I gotta warn the Resistance. The heroes have just finished discussing their plan to fend off Ben-21. (Gwen-21): Alright, since we've finished discussing the plan, let's go. As they are about to stand up, a hologram of Jimmy-21 appears in the middle of the table. (Vilgax-21): Mr. Jones. (Jimmy-21): Guys, I have- Wait, Ben? Ben nods. (Jimmy-21): Not from this timeline, are you? (Ben): Yup. (Jimmy-21): Gwen, I think Ben's planning something big. He wanted to know what you were doing. I said you were just wondering where...Kevin...was. (Kevin): Hey, I haven't seen myself here. (Gwen-21): Jimmy, where is Kevin? (Jimmy-21): Uh, um...he left this message months ago, just in case...you know what, just look at the recording. A recording of the human Kevin-21 appears in place of Jimmy-21. (Kevin-21): Hey, Gwen. I'm recording this so I can tell you a few things. By now, I would've been mutated. I'm sorry for bein' captured. I wouldn't be able to talk to you ever again, and I wanna say that you gotta stop Ben. When I'm mutated, I don't mean to fight you. Try runnin' away from me when you see me. I love you, Gwen. I'm sorry. The hologram disappears, and the hologram of Jimmy-21 reappears. Gwen-21 sobs, trying to hold it in. (Jimmy-21): You heard Kevin. We have to fight back, no matter what happens. (Rook-21): Correct. Let us face Ben. Everyone stands up, apart from Gwen-21. (Ben): We'll...wait in the car- ship- whatever we'll be using. (Gwen-21): You guys go ahead. I'll monitor from here. As they leave the room, Gwen-21 takes out a locket from her pocket. She opens it to reveal a picture of her and Kevin-21. She clenches it tightly. (Gwen-21): I'll save you. (Kevin): This is your ship? (Rook-21): Indeed. It also functions as a truck, hence its name, the Proto-TRUK. We are approaching our destination. The Proto-TRUK lands safely outside the Overrulers' base. Everyone emerges from the ship and walks through the hole made during Ben-21 and Rook-21's battle. (Ben): Anything could pop out and attack us. (Vilgax-21): Anything...or Tennyson. A figure lunges at Vilgax-21, making him fall to the ground. Everyone turns around to see Manny-21 punching Vilgax-21 in the face. Forever Ninja-21, Ultimate Kevin-21, Ben-21 and finally, Pierce-21, step out of the shadows one by one. (Ben-21): The Resistance is making yet another pointless effort to defeat me, huh? Gah! It doesn't matter. You'll all die soon anyway. Guys... (Ben): Guys... (Ben and Ben-21): ...attack! Everyone on the respective teams charge at each other as Ben and Ben-21 activate their Omnitrixes. (Ben): It's now or never. TO BE CONTINUED. Major Events *Dimension 21 makes its first appearance. **Overrulers Headquarters and Resistance Headquarters make their first appearances. *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth make their first reappearances. *Kevin-21, Zack, Tummyhead-21, Charmcaster-21, Gwen-21, Rook-21, Vilgax-21 and Jimmy-21 make their first appearances. *Ben-21, Forever Ninja-21, Eon-21, Manny-21, Billy-21 and Pierce-21 make their first appearances. *Goop and Fasttrack make their first reappearances. *The Mount Rushmore Plumbers' base makes its first reappearance. *Bloxx (Dimension 21), Clockwork (Dimension 21) and Atomix (Dimension 21) make their first appearances. *The Proto-TRUK (Dimension 21) makes its first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (Dimension 21) (first appearance, formerly) *Azmuth (first reappearance) *Zack Taluno (first appearance) *The Resistance **Tummyhead (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Charmcaster (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Rook Blonko (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Vilgax (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Jimmy Jones (Dimension 21) (first reappearance) Villains *The Overrulers **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Kevin Levin (Dimension 21) (as Ultimate Kevin-21) **Forever Ninja (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Eon (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Manny Armstrong (Dimension 21) (first appearance) **Billy Billions (Dimension 21 (first appearance) **Pierce Wheels (Dimension 21) (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Goop (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (first reappearance) By Ben-21 *Bloxx (first appearance) *Clockwork (first appearance) *Atomix (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. *Bloxx (Dimension 21) is the first alien used in the series. **Goop is the first alien used by Ben in the series. *This is the first episode which Ultra co-writes by episode order. *There are two references about the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. **The 'arrow talk' between Clockwork and Rook-21 is similar to the clash quotes between Regime Superman and Green Arrow. **Atomix's line "Never stood a chance" is almost identical to Batgirl's end quote. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Part Episodes